


Glory & Gore

by comradecourt, Hufflepuff_Scamander



Series: New Gods: Dark Wizards AUverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alexander The Great References, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Dark Magic, Decapitation, Hand Jobs, I love my bloody boys, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lots of evil gay lifestyle culture, M/M, Old Married Couple, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Scamander/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Scamander
Summary: Albus has been gone 3 days too long, Gellert becomes worried.  But Gellert knows his lover to be punctual, this wasn't like him.  (Dark Wizards AUverse)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore/Tom Riddle, Gellert Grindelwald/Tom Riddle
Series: New Gods: Dark Wizards AUverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117934
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2020





	Glory & Gore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hufflepuff_Scamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Scamander/gifts).



> So many warnings for this ahaha this turned into a very dark apocalyptic Dark Wizards AU with lots of Anarchy, but lavish Victorian boys fucking. this is a very dark turn to my usual writing haha. Lots of character deaths happen ooops. Tom is not underage, he's 27, also not so much adopted son but a ward. No Aberforth bashing allowed, I have plans for more writing of the Dark Wizards AUverse which involves Abe. Also please no critiques, I'm very proud of this and I hope it shows. Anyways here's a playlist to follow along with this series. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7m0GX3r9JeK9xrAf6HJ6vX?si=BAt__JcgSvqTmvYOwD2Iqg 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Art included at the end of fic by @Candyphoenix

_**Glory and gore go hand in hand** _  
_**That's why we're makin' headlines** _

☆☆☆

  
Gellert tapped his fingers impatiently on his knee, the grandfather clock that stood impressively in their private study ticked loudly. He just wanted to blow up the clock with a simple _bombarda_ , a constant reminder of the time that has passed was too much. But the clock was a beautiful piece in their collection, it wasn't at fault. Though it did add to his stress. His lover was late. 3 days late. Gellert swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to reread a paragraph for now the 20th time in the book he had been reading. Fuck Chaucer, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hadn't been heard from in 3 days and Gellert didn't know how much more he could take. 

  
“Ahem, sir?”

  
The single quill scribbling and writing endless letters to supporters at the cherry oak desk stopped, Gellert lost his concentration on the writings the quill dropping to the desk. Gellert peered up from his book, as he placed an old purple ribbon between the pages. It brought back memories of that fateful summer. It held Albus's fiery red locks back; well until Gellert would untie it, pull his hair until he was gasping. Not quite pain, just pleasurable enough. He'd guide Albus's beautiful head down to his hardening cock and he'd go down on Gellert, like a fucking natural. The way his tongue would tease his cock head before taking all of Gellert’s length into his mouth. Like a pornographic picture playing over and over again in his head, one that he couldn't pause. The tension in the room was slowly creeping up and effecting Gellert. 

  
He had fucked Albus, and Albus had fucked him. They had fucked, that's what all started this, right? Caught up in a whirlwind of a summer romance of souls and dark magic. Forever entwined eternally and internally thanks to the blood pact they had thoroughly researched and the other twisted magic they had found to bind their souls.

Gellert wasn't a young 17 year old boy hell bent on fucking like a bunny over the half baked ideas of subjugation. No, no their plans took time. They weren't going to fuck this up. Speaking of age, the Hallows had luckily slowed their aging process. Gellert looked no older than a man of 45, blonde wavy locks reaching his shoulders a trimmed beard and moustache. Albus looked even more dashing as he aged, like a fine red wine. With his full red beard and messy red locks some tamed by braids, beads, and various trinkets Gellert had gifted him through the years. Fairy decoration to adorn such a beautiful specimen of a man. Albus was toned from having to do the more uh… _unsavory_ bits of putting their plans in motion for their revolution. It stirred something deep and familiar inside Gellert, a warmth that spread thinking of his love in his natural element on the field in the middle of battle. Raw and unhinged, drenched in blood by the end. Gellert would grab him roughly bringing him in for a heated passionate kiss, not caring that their soldiers could see. It didn't matter, Albus was a fucking knight of valor disguised as a Celt. He deserved to be worshipped.

  
Ah, Albus was so ethereal, so damn distracting, so… _Ah._ Yes… **Missing**.

  
“Yes, Tom?”

  
“Chancellor Dumbledore is coming back, right sir? have you..?” Tom bit his lip nervously, trying to broach the topic cautiously. “Had any visions?”   
Gellert suppressed the urge to shudder, he had vague visions. Lots of blood. Inhuman screams. And the very loud sounds of a heartbeat pounding quickly.

  
“No.” Gellert lied with a sad smile. “Unfortunately not, my boy.” 

  
“Perhaps we should get some sleep, the Chancellor would not be happy to see you so.” Tom paused as he treaded lightly. “Tired.”

  
“Tom-" Gellert chuckled smiling warmly at the boy, he admired the black haired dark eyed beauty that leaned against the wall by the fireplace. Yes, Tom may have been 27, though he will always be a boy to him. His boy. “You are quite right, unfortunately sleep alludes me. Perhaps, you can help me?”Gellert quirked a brow as Tom's cheeks turned red.

  
“Mmm, what would Albus say if he walked in on us?”

  
“I think he'd be quite inclined to join us.” Gellert chuckled as lust flashed in the boy's eyes.

  
It had been at least 10 years, goodness 10 years already? Since Albus and Gellert had adopted Tom as their own, their prodigy child. The one to take over once they step down, whether by death or choice. (Gellert prayed to whatever Gods that the later would happen. _But it had been three days and_ -.)

  
“I'm quite grateful for you, Lord Grindelwald.” Tom sauntered over slowly, falling to his knees before the man's lap. “You know how I love to show my appreciation for you and Chancellor Dumbledore.” 

  
“Mmmm..” Gellert leaned back running his fingers through the boy's jet black hair as the boy undid his belt and pant buttons. “I'm glad your talents are not going to waste. Your mind and intelligence may rival your beauty.” 

  
“Thank you, sir.” Tom smirked as he languidly stroke Gellert's cock to hardness, pulling it free out of his pants. “I’m glad you could recognize my potential.”

  
“Oh, sweet child. You have _plenty_ of potential.” Gellert grinned closing his eyes as he leaned back in his armchair. He could feel Tom's tongue start at the base of his cock and slowly teasingly lick his way up the length. The boy had technique, and had clearly practiced before coming to live with them. Gellert theorized Phineas had something to do with Tom's skills. “Ah, you’re such a good boy for me, Tom.”

  
“How would you like me sir?” Tom whispered hotly between soft kisses on Gellert's cock. “Like this? On my knees and obedient?”

  
“ Yesss…” Gellert hissed. 

  
“Very well then, sir.” Tom smirked licking his lips before slowly taking Gellert's hard cock into his mouth. Just the tip at first, slow and teasing.

  
“ _Fuck_ , now I know why you’re Albus's favorite.” Gellert laughed breathlessly.

  
“Mmmm..” Tom purred, as he naturally took the man's dick further into his mouth.

  
“Ah, wait-" Gellert whined breathlessly.

  
Tom ignored his pleas, sucking harder and sloppier. The noises that came from the boy were lewd, good thing it was just the two of them in the private residence. Tom gagged pulling up for air briefly before returning his attentions back to the squirming man in the chair. Using a spare hand to softly squeeze and kneed at Gellert's balls.

  
“Tom- no.” Gellert's hands twisted in Tom's hair pulling hard. “Bitte… Please.. I'm going to-" He inhaled a sharp breath through his teeth, cumming hard and deep into the boy's willing mouth. “ **FUCK**!” His hips writhed forward as he could hear Tom swallow his cum. Gellert relaxed into the chair, feeling completely sated and spent. It was a little too quick, but just right for releasing the tension Gellert had been bottling up worrying over Albus.

  
“Better?” Tom smiled warmly as he wiped the remaining saliva and cum from his chin, his eyes watering a satisfied smug look upon his face.

  
“Much.” Gellert ruffled Tom's hair affectionately as he righted himself, putting his softening dick back in his trousers. A familiar sadness pulled at him as he glanced at the purple ribbon bookmark from the coffee table. “I just wish. _Wait_ -" Gellert bristled sensing a familiar magic breach the wards of the estate, he looked toward the door his green eyes sharp. He knew the magic too well, like it was his own. They did share blood afterall.

  
“Is it the Chancellor?” Tom stood up fixing his hair. He waved his wand, a quick freshen up charm before he walked over briskly. Tom opened the office door to be greeted with a tall hooded figure. 

  
The man stood still for a couple minutes, his hands clenched tightly. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Slowly he removed his white fox fur lined hood. His fiery red locks spilled down past his shoulders, blood splattering his face and the fur of the hood. His beard had been kept neater, to put simply he had been through it the last couple of days. Looking like a lost wild man ready to snap. Gellert felt his heart tug at the ragged appearance of his lover, before glaring daggers at the man.

  
“Albus Dumbledore, where have you been?” Gellert snapped as Albus finally entered the cozy study. “You said you went to crush an insurgency, you didn't specify it was _them_.”

  
Albus's eyes were like a blue fire, blazing with intense heat. He tossed a round shaped object, a head, as it landed at Gellert's feet with a loud thud, blood splattering his boots. “I took care of it.”

  
The head in question was that of Aberforth Dumbledore, who was leader of the Order of The Phoenix, the main rebellion that kept them from taking the United Kingdom under their rule. Younger brother of Albus. He looked so much like Albus that it sent chills down Gellert's spine at the sight of the head at his feet. It could've been Albus. It could've been. _**No. But it wasn't**_. It was however, the last hope the rebels had standing up against the two Dark Wizards.

  
Tom let out a small gasp, Gellert raised a questioning brow looking at Albus with a deadpan expression.

  
“It’s about time, you let him go too far.” Gellert scoffed disdainfully. “You're always bad at cleaning up your messes.” 

  
“You could've done it for me.” Albus narrowed his eyes, he was tired and covered in blood not of his own. “ _You're welcome_.”

  
“Should I go?” Tom looked from either men, caught in the middle.

  
“No!” Snapped both bickering wizards. It was no wonder they were together, thought Tom.

  
“You sure? I can _just_ …” Tom sheepishly backed away.

  
“Tom stay.” Albus's voice was stern but soft.

  
“Yes, sir.” The boy looked wearily between the two, clearly it wasn't the first time he was caught between the two brilliant minds. 

  
Tom looked up to the both of them, his foster family, the Blacks, didn't favor him much. He was found by Chancellor Dumbledore during the Black family's Christmas ball, Tom hadn't realized he had a whole new life ahead of himself. A life with Lord Grindelwald and Chancellor Dumbledore, he favored Albus of course since the man had saved him afterall. The least Tom could do was be a good obedient boy.

  
“You could've washed your hands of Aberforth in the beginning and then there wouldn't _be_ a rebellion.”

  
“I just think if he was such a big issue you could've dealt with it. Haven't I done enough dirty deeds for you?” Albus pinched the bridge of his nose letting out an irritated sigh.

  
“Yes because your brother and I fighting ended so well last time.” Gellert gave Albus a pointed look. 

  
Luckily the scar on Gellert’s chin had been minor, but Aberforth had broken his jaw for sure. So much blood pouring from the cut Abe's ring left across his chin. Albus hunched over grasping his bloody and purple bruised nose, tears streaming from his face. Not only had he lost a sister, Albus lost his brother that day as well. Gellert traced the whitened scar with his fingertips. 

  
“I'm just…. _Tired_.” 

  
“I know, mein liebe.” Gellert frowned. “I'm sorry, I was just worried I hadn't heard from you and-" 

  
Albus placed a dried bloody finger to Gellert's lips to stop him from rambling. “ _Shhhhs_ , it's okay. I'm here now.”

  
“Mmm, yes and _very dirty_.” Gellert smirked as he licked the bloody finger on his lips. “Tom, can you run us a bath?” 

  
Tom looked between the two dark wizards who had seemed to be quite keen on a physical reunion. “Right away, sir.” Tom nodded his head as he all but scurried off to the baths, he knew all too well what his Lord had meant. At this point the three of them had developed a good sense of communication, it didn't make sense to outsiders; but that didn't matter to them at all. 

  
“Mmmm, you ready for me to clean you of this filth?” Gellert teased as Albus shrugged off his cape letting it fall to the floor. “Hey now, I paid good money for that cape at least put it away nicely for the staff to clean the blood stains out.” He frowned.

  
“Yes, _my love_.” Albus rolled his eyes as he place the cape gently on the arm of Gellert's chair. “Better now, your highness?” He teased giving a quick peck on his lover's lips.

  
“That'll do, I suppose.” Gellert huffed dramatically as he rose from his seat, the pair of them making their way to their private bath.

  
Their bath wasn't quite normal, it was more along the style of traditional Grecian baths. The smell of eucalyptus, mint, and sage were strong in the heated area. Gellert's curls weren't a fan of the steamy hot water, but he definitely didn't mind if naked men were involved. Ah, when they had been younger they had hosted many parties that ended the night there. Men touching, exploring each other; but never Albus. He always watched from afar, from his corner of comfort. They were quite possessive over each other, Albus couldn't blame Gellert for his visceral reaction the one time a servant had suggested he could help. Gellert _Crucio_ 'd him on the spot. **Mine**. Gellert thought viciously remembering the poor boy writhing on the ground.

  
Nowadays Gellert and Albus watched, like Kings upon their thrown watching their people frolic and fuck. They had much resembled the Greek statues that decorated the baths area. It was a different kind of fun, relaxing and lazily stroking each other's cocks to hardness. It was surreal at times that this was reality, that they had done it. They had the three Hallows, they had shifted the tides together, and they had secured a ward to take their spot if they decided to step down.

  
Gellert sighed as he sank into the warm water of the heated pool watching his lover stretch and stifle a groan. He smirked as he made his way over to the tired man. “Mmm, should I help you get clean?”

  
“Depends on if you'll actually clean me.” Albus raised a curious brow, his eyes closed as he relaxed against the edge of the pool.

  
“Mmm, I think our poor boy is antsy.” Gellert chuckled lowly as he took Albus's hardening cock into his hand, his grip soft and gentle. “Should we send him to bed?” 

  
Tom let out a small whine as he stood dutifully by his masters, he had clearly been trained to be very obedient.

  
“Gellert, don't be so cruel.” Albus huffed. “ _Tom,_ you may watch, but you may only touch yourself.” The raven haired boy sighed in relief as he unbuckled and slid down his trousers, stroking his cock to hardness, just like how Gellert was pleasuring him. Fuck they were too alike, even in the ways they were different. Albus rolled his eyes in pleasure as his golden haired lover picked up the pace of his stroking. Gellert couldn't help but admire his lover's physique, he had a few scars here and there, but so did Gellert. Each scar told a story of their rise to power, the struggle to be taken seriously. Albus was good at that, he knew how to keep the naysayers quiet.

  
Like the paintings of Lucifer that adorned their place of residence, Gellert was no damn angel. Definitely some type of devil creature sent to torture Albus. For all of the sins he committed he deserved a punishment fitting of a hand job that drove him over the edge too quickly. Maybe it was the overstimulation of being tense the last couple days from his mission. He was so desperate for Gellert's touch at this point, his hips writhed in the water his lover’s grip tightening on his hard leaking cock.. Gellert whispered a spell, Albus could immediately feel the effects of being slicked and prepped wandlessly. 

  
Damn, Gellert knew exactly what turned him on. Just the sheer power of his magical ability was enough to have Albus spill his seed. Gellert probed at his hole two fingers entering inside, crooking and rubbing just right on the sensitive spot. Albus gasped his blue eyes snapping open as he came into his lover's hands and the surrounding water in the pool. _Hell_ , Gellert was too good at this. “ _Fuck…. Gellert_ -" Albus relaxed bonelessly against his lover. 

  
“Shhhhs, relax my love. I'll take care of you.” Gellert hadn't realized the two of them were now alone, ah perhaps the boy decided to give them their space. “I missed you… even though you're an idiot and should have at least sent some sort of sign or signal or message-"

  
“Gellert."

  
“What?” Gellert deadpanned before being examined by those deep blue eyes. 

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too” Gellert smiled tiredly placing a soft kiss to Albus's lips. “Just don't get yourself killed being wreckless.”

  
“Yes, mother.” Albus teased as he relaxed back so Gellert could lather his hair with lavender soap.

  
The water immediately turned pink as Gellert's finger's massaged into the clumps of caked on blood in Albus's hair. How mesmerizing to watch the water slowly turn redder. He hadn't noticed Albus was bathed in blood. _So much blood_. The baths heat had begun to bring out the strong coppery aroma.

Gellert couldn't help but shiver thinking of the head in the study room that was rotting on the beautiful oriental rug. It was ruined now, but that was besides the point. That beautiful red haired blue eyed bodiless man could’ve been Albus. There was no way in Hell he would allow Albus to put the head on display. It will be buried 6 feet under, maybe even deeper if possible…

  
**Fuck** , blood stains are hard to scrub off skin.

_*End*_

[](https://imgur.com/dywCQBN)


End file.
